


【梅闪】③

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 28





	【梅闪】③

梅林扯了一下缠在手臂上的锁链，铁链甩在墙壁上发出声响，他费力地抬起头来，勉强认出面前拿着水杯的人。  
“喝一点，”吉尔伽美什把杯沿靠上他的嘴唇，“你太烫了。”  
梅林低下头去就着他的手喝水。他确实太烫了，脸颊被烧得通红，胸腔里像有一团火在来回撞。吉尔伽美什蹲下来看着他，身上带着些凉凉的气息。  
“下次再这么不小心，送到本王这里也没人管你。”王用手指拨开他散在眼前的头发，梅林却没有抬眼看他，吉尔伽美什不悦地抬起一边眉毛，“看我。”  
“您睡吧，”梅林有些精疲力尽地闭上眼，“过一晚上我就没事了。”  
贤王颇为怀疑地扫了一眼他的下身：“你想这样呆一晚上？”  
要不然也不会送到你房里自己求绑啊——梅林想着，却没有多余的力气应付面前的人，只是点了点头。  
本来就已经忍得够难受了，这个人偏偏要靠这么近。  
他听到吉尔伽美什“啧”了一声，随后嘴唇被微凉的东西贴上，湿滑的舌头轻车熟路撬开了他的唇瓣。梅林用了三秒钟辨别这是什么，然后用力摇着头躲开了他的吻，拴住自己的锁链相互碰撞着咣当作响，吉尔伽美什露出一丝愠色，天之锁猛地收紧，把人禁锢在墙边。  
梅林扭头躲开他的碰触，花瓣耳饰擦过王的嘴唇，吉尔伽美什愤愤地咬着后槽牙磨了两下。  
“别闹，”他的魔术师这样告诉他，“我不知道会对你做出什么。”  
“是吗，”贤王哼了一声，“本王倒是想知道。”  
梅林不敢置信地转头看着他，确实忍得太过难受，汗水已经打湿了额前的发丝，吉尔伽美什把那些头发抹到脑后，强硬地掰过男人的下颌骨。

后来梅林做反思的时候这样想过，是不是从那时起就已经没有理智了。  
吉尔伽美什解开了他繁琐的袍子，却因为双手被锁链禁锢只能大开着一层一层挂在身上，黑色紧身衣脱不下来，王只能从下摆伸进手去摸索一下那些不应当出现在一个魔术师身上的腹肌。  
他一路从嘴唇啃到胸膛，王确实不擅长做这个，不像梅林往常在他身上留的那种痕迹，他留下的几乎完全是啃咬的牙印。不过对于现在的梅林来说，这人不管在他身上做什么都相当于在情欲里添一把火。  
吉尔伽美什隔着布料按住他的性器，梅林难耐地皱起眉头，早就已经硬得流水的阴茎在王的手心里越发涨大，贤王把脸埋在他的颈窝里啃着，他听到了一声轻笑。  
王开始揉弄起来，微凉的身体贴着他的胸膛，额头靠在他肩膀上低头看着自己的动作。想抱他的欲望太过强烈，梅林猛地用力拽了一下铁链，吉尔伽美什露出一瞬间的慌张，天之锁在那双手触到自己腰间之前把人拉了回去。  
“你真该看看你自己的样子，”他愉快地笑着重新靠到梅林肩膀上，手上的动作却没有停，“本王养的狮子都比你乖。”  
梅林的眼睛有些发红，他仰起头呻吟了一声，下身的快感让他脑子里一片空白。  
“最起码它们知道本王是不能吃的。”吉尔伽美什抬头看着他，梅林又想挣脱锁链，拉的笔直的天之锁往王财中再次收缩了一寸，吃痛的梦魇愤怒地低吼了一声。  
吉尔伽美什盯着梅林的脸，眼中的兴奋闪闪发光。  
“你不知道。”  
他松开手，扶着梅林的肩膀，塌下后腰往身后塞进两根手指。能感受得到天之锁被越来越强大的力量拽着，锁紧的链条死死绞住男人的手臂。梅林确确实实失去了理智，咧开嘴露出比常人都要尖的虎牙，眼睛死死地盯着面前的人，浑身的肌肉都绷紧，像只蓄势待发捕捉猎物的野兽。  
王叹了口气，还是狠不下心来捉弄他，用空闲的手抚过梦魇柔软的头发，把梅林的脑袋按到自己肩窝里。  
——驯兽这种事本王还是会做的。  
“嘘......”他用气声哄着怀里的野兽，一下一下拍过后背，“不着急。”  
梅林毫不犹豫地张开嘴，转头咬上了他的脖颈，在下嘴的一刻却顿住了，只是含着那块皮肉，用牙齿轻轻磨过。  
——而且本王是很会做的。  
吉尔伽美什尝试着塞进第四根手指，被过度扩张的穴口勉勉强强地承受了。梅林乖乖地趴在他肩膀上，通红的眼睛越过后背盯着在后穴里出入的手指，从嗓子里咕噜着说了句什么。  
“你说什么？”刚刚的润滑做得太急，吉尔伽美什喘气有些不稳。  
“......吉......尔。”  
吉尔伽美什愣了一下，他倒是从没想过会从梅林嘴里听到这句过于亲昵的称呼，毕竟那人总是一副跟谁都没感情的样子。  
“罢了。”他抽出手指，向后跌坐在地上，端坐着等待他的野兽扑过来将他吞吃入腹。  
“赏你了。”

梅林的胳膊垂下来，天之锁化成星星点点的金黄色光亮，向上漂浮着消失在空气里。

说实话他是有一点后悔的，关于为什么不把人拖到床上这件事。  
他尝试着召唤王财，颤抖的手指还没抬起来就被身后的人抓住按在地面上，穴里含着的性器凶狠地撞上前列腺，他收紧小腹呻吟了一声。  
“太......太快了，蠢货！”王的额头抵着地面，眼角溢出的泪珠砸到地上，“给本王停......啊......！”  
身后的梦魇发出一声不耐烦的低吼，拖着他的腰把人又钉到自己的阴茎上，吉尔伽美什咬着嘴唇哼出声来，小腹因为过快的抽插一直在轻微痉挛。一直在吮吸的肠道让梅林也很难熬，他本能地用手掌按住王的腹部，想要缓解这种让人头皮发麻的抽搐。  
“啊！”  
吉尔伽美什瞪大眼睛，内外双重压迫让他的敏感点被夹在中间来回摩擦，他有些困惑，更紧迫的是现在不能让这混蛋这样玩。他伸出手试图掰开按在自己小腹上的手指，梅林却似乎很满意他的反应，揉着肚子再次冲撞起来。  
“不......啊啊啊......”吉尔伽美什整个人瘫软着趴在地上，无力的手掌轻轻攥着一根刚才掰开的手指，“不要弄了......”  
会射的——他的脑子里还有一丝清醒——如果一直被这样操，很快就会没体力的。  
王费力地转过头看了一眼身后的男人，梅林的头发微微炸着向上翘起，还在无意识地流露出怪物的本能，不知道什么时候能恢复理智。  
他皱着眉头趴回地上，把脸埋在自己的胳膊里，然后被揉着肚子操到高潮。  
突然收紧的后穴让身后的人倒抽了一口气，梅林掐着他的腰把人翻过来，顾不上还在高潮余韵中瘫软的人，按着他的大腿继续冲撞起来。  
吉尔伽美什生理性地抗拒，手指摸到交合处向外推着男人的小腹，梅林对待他一直以来都温柔得过分，他从来没遇到过高潮没享受完就被拖过去继续操的事。  
“停一下......啊.....停一下！”他控制不住眼眶里的泪，过于敏感的身体被地面冻得发抖，“梅林！！”  
梦魇愣了一下，似乎对这个称呼有些困惑。吉尔伽美什一直在发抖，他的手撑着地面，被情欲烧熟的脑子里到最后也没有得出什么结论。  
可他似乎知道该怎么做，俯下身去捞过王的腰背，把人牢牢地按在自己怀里。  
“梅林......”王轻轻拽住他垂下的头发，实在没有力气，如果有力气的话他一定会直接把这缕头发从这混蛋的头皮上拽下来泄愤。  
“到床上去。”他摇了摇手中拽着的发丝，像个拽着大人衣角的小孩子。  
“......吉尔......”  
“是，本王在这，”吉尔伽美什难耐地皱着眉头，“太深了......出去一点......”  
梅林没听懂这句话，得到了回应让他觉得更加高兴，紧紧地抱住怀里的人，把脸埋进王耳边的碎发里轻轻嗅着，性器却因此更深入地推进了一步，吉尔伽美什差点被噎住。  
“吉尔......”梦魇兴奋地在他耳边喊着他的名字。

吉尔伽美什心不在焉地应了一声，抬头看着天花板，认真地思考着应不应该把袭击梅林的怪物整个种族赶尽杀绝。

十分应该——他这样想着，勾住男人的脖子被整个抱起来，落在柔软的床上。

梅林按着自己的脑袋醒过来，时间已经快到中午了，更奇怪的是吉尔伽美什居然醒的比他还要晚。他转身看着王身上的痕迹，印象中似乎吉尔伽美什只是解开了天之锁的禁锢，并没有去野外和狮子肉搏。  
所以这些痕迹......他轻轻掀开被子看了一眼王惨不忍睹的下身，猛地闭上眼睛。  
——是我！  
吉尔伽美什实在是累坏了，对身边的动静只是不满地哼了一声就继续睡过去，梅林小心地把被子拉上来，裹在他身上，却没舍得松开，隔着被子轻轻抱着。  
中午的阳光透过百叶窗撒到睫毛上的时候吉尔伽美什终于醒了，感受到身上轻微的重量，他转过头，梅林收紧手臂把他抱在怀里。  
“你没事了。”王的嗓子哑着，眼角还留着些哭红了的痕迹。  
“嗯，”梅林乖乖地蹭过去，吻了一下他的嘴角，“对不起......”  
“就这一次，”吉尔伽美什转回去，看起来又快要睡过去了，“再有下次，就把你绑到外面去吹风吧。”  
“不会有下次了。”  
梅林马上做出保证，王似乎并不怎么在意的样子，逐渐沉入睡眠当中。  
“为什么呢，”他愣愣地看着男人的睡颜，“为什么要放开我。”  
“你不是难受吗。”  
吉尔伽美什这样回答，一副理所应当的语气，他从来都是这样。  
梅林有些愣住了，他的胸腔里来来回回滚着一句模糊的话，那种奇怪的心情让他手脚有些发麻，但他所学习的人类知识并没有告诉他这是什么。  
我该说什么——他想——人类这个时候会说什么？

“你对吉尔伽美什？”阿尔托莉雅认真思索了一会，“那家伙，我不知道。”  
“哈？”伊什塔尔摇了摇头，“人类的心情，女神怎么可能会知道？”  
“这......这种事情不要问我！”艾蕾转身就走，脸上冒着热气。  
安娜：“你告诉吉尔伽美什王，谢谢您，明天我就去死。”  
“这样啊......”藤丸立香低下头，手指摸索着自己的额头，说明这个问题颇为棘手 ，“他们是这样告诉你的啊......”  
“不过我觉得，这种心情，应该说我爱你吧，”他抬起头，带着歉意笑了笑，“虽然梅林你可能没有这种情感，但人类是会说我爱你的。”  
“前辈......”马修和他一样搓着自己的额头，看来这个问题着实是把他们难住了。

“应该这样说吧，”她说，“‘我好爱你’。”


End file.
